


'D'eal

by blossompoetry



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossompoetry/pseuds/blossompoetry
Summary: Tragedi yang menimpa keluargaku membuatku bertemu dengan iblis itu. Aku membuat perjanjian dengannya untuk menyelamatkan keluargaku. Dari perjanjian itu aku harus berurusan dengan 'mereka'
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	'D'eal

Hujan mulai membasahi ku. Darah mulai mengalir terbawa air.

Bandit-bandit sialan itu. Mereka merampok kami. 

Adik-adikku, ayahku, dan ibuku. Mereka tewas dibunuh di depanku. Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dadaku semakin sakit akibat ditikam oleh bandit tadi. 

Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan keluargaku. Siapa saja tolong aku! Tolong selamatkan keluargaku! Aku tidak peduli apapun bayarnya selama mereka bisa hidup. 

Sial, konsentrasiku semakin kabur. Apa aku akan mati sekarang?

"Mati untuk kedua kalinya. Kasihan sekali."

Aku bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Tidak ada orang di depanku. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menengok. Siapa yang berbicara? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Siapapun itu, tolong keluargaku dulu!

"Kau akan membayarnya untuk permintaanmu itu."

•

"Yang benar saja?! Manusia ini?!!!"

"Hei! Hei! Diam! Sepertinya dia sudah mulai sadar!"

"Oh dia mulai membuka matanya!"

Aku membuka mataku dan disambut pemandangan yang asing. Aku duduk di ujung meja yang sangat panjang. Ada sembilan orang di ruangan ini. Masing-masing empat orang di sisi kanan dan kiri. Satu orang di ujung meja yang tampaknya tuan rumah ini.

Mereka semua menatapku. Beberapa dari mereka menatapku dingin dan sisanya menyeringai. Tunggu dulu, bukannya aku sudah mati?

"Kau sudah mulai sadar rupanya."

Aku mengenal suara tuan rumah ini! Suara yang aku dengar saat aku sedang sekarat. Aku memegang dadaku yang tertusuk tadi. Tidak ada luka yang terbuka. Luka bekas tusukan itu hilang begitu saja. Bajuku sedikit sobek dan noda darah yang sudah kering pada baju ini masih ada. 

"Lihat dia mulai kebingungan." 

"Sudah selesai? Kau sudah mengecek dirimu masih hidup atau tidak?"

Tuan rumah ini bertanya kepadaku dan memasang seringai. Dia seperti sedang mengerjaiku.

"Apa aku dihidupkan kembali?"

Pertanyaanku membuat beberapa dari mereka tertawa. Beberapa tampak berusaha menahan tawanya dan satu orang diam tidak berekspresi.

Bukankah wajar aku menanyakan hal seperti ini? Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?

"Kau pasti masih punya banyak pertanyaan, bukan?"

Tuan rumah ini kembali bertanya, seolah-olah baru saja membaca pikiranku. 

"Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya. Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu dan tentu saja itu tidak gratis."

"Permintaanku….. Ah! Keluargaku?! Ba-"

"Mereka semua selamat, sesuai dengan keinginanmu." 

Aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega saat mendengar kalimat itu, tapi apa bayarannya dan kenapa aku masih bisa hidup?

"Sebagai bayaran dari permintaanmu itu kau harus bekerja disini dan membagikan kekuatanmu."

"Membagikan kekuatanku? Apa maksudnya?"

"Di dalam dirimu terdapat sumber kekuatan kami. Manusia sepertimu memang tidak akan sadar tentang keberadaan kekuatan itu."

"Jadi itu alasannya aku hidup kembali?"

"Iya, sayang sekali kalau harus membuang-buang kekuatan seperti itu."

"Lalu kapan aku harus membaginya?"

"Saat kami membutuhkannya dan kau akan tahu itu. Mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal di tempat ini."

"Tinggal di tempat ini? Apa keluargaku tahu?" 

"Sakuma, antar manusia ini ke ruangannya."

"Baik."

Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban dari belakangku. Aku melihat sudah ada seseorang yang disebut Sakuma itu berada di belakangku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Mari, ikuti aku!"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengikutinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Sakuma berjalan di depan menuntun jalan dan aku mengikutinya di belakang. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benakku. Mulai dari nasib keluargaku sampai kekuatan yang aku punya. Sebenarnya siapa aku? Dan dimana aku?

"Apa kau masih punya pertanyaan?"

Sakuma bertanya kepadaku tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Ia masih berjalan di depanku. 

"Iya, aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan. Sebenarnya dimana ini?"

"Underworld. Kau satu-satunya manusia disini."

"Apa? Jadi apa mereka semua itu…"

"Iya, mere- bukan maksudku kami. Kami semuanya iblis. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Aku merinding mendengarnya. Jadi mereka semua iblis. Alasan aku bisa hidup kembali dan mereka memanggilku manusia tadi. Mereka iblis. Aku baru saja membuat perjanjian dengan iblis. 

"Kau terlambat untuk merasa takut. Sekarang kau harus membiasakan dirimu hidup bersama kami."

"Apa orang tuaku tahu tentang keberadaanmu? Apa mereka benar-benar selamat?"

"Mereka semua selamat. Aku ikut membereskan semua kekacauan itu. Kau sudah memutuskan hubunganmu dengan mereka. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Maksudnya?" 

Aku bertanya sambil berjalan untuk menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

"Keberadaanmu sudah dihapus dari duniamu. Itu semua merupakan efek samping dari permintaanmu."

Keberadaanku dihapus…. Berarti mereka tidak akan mengingatku? Ayah, ibu dan kedua adikku? Aku…

"Percuma saja menyesalinya sekarang."

Sakuma berhenti berjalan dan menyodorkan kunci dan secarik kertas kepadaku. Aku mendongak dan melihatnya.

"Kunci untuk ruanganmu dan denah mansion ini. Tugasku sudah selesai." 

Aku mengambil kunci dan kertas itu dan Sakuma berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!   
> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ceritaku!  
> Maaf kalau masih berantakan (;ŏ﹏ŏ)   
> Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)  
> Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
